Afterlife
by misamy
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort am Ende des 6. Jahres getötet und versucht nun sein letztes Schuljahr zu meistern und ein normales Leben zu führen. Allerdings lässt ihn die Vergangenheit nicht los. Etwas böses lauert in der Dunkelheit und hat es auf ihn abgesehen. Slash! HPxDM(später)
1. Prolog

Hallo meine lieben!

Hier gehts weiter mit einer neuen Story von mir!

zunächst ein paar allgemeine Infos!

**(1) Pairrings:** Zunächst einmal, dass ist eine Slash-Story. Wems net gefällt, der sollte es nicht lesen! HPxDM (allerdings erst später)

**(2) Uploads:** Ich versuche (!) einmal pro MOnat mindestens ein Kapitel on zustellen, kann aber nicht versprechen, da ich gerade mein erstes Staatsexamen mache.

**(3) Umfang:** Wie immer bei mir, etwas mehr Kapitel. Denke mindestens 10 und mehr!

**(4) Zeitliche Einordnung:** Wir befinden uns im 7. Schuljahr, es werden jedoch nur die Bände 1 bis 5 einbezogen. Was im 6. Jahr passiert ist, erfahrt ihr beim Lesen.

**(5) Inhalt:** Harry hat Voldemort am Ende des 6. Jahres getötet und versucht nun sein letztes Schuljahr zu meistern und ein normales Leben zu führen. Allerdings lässt ihn die Vergangenheit nicht los. Etwas böses lauert in der Dunkelheit und hat es auf ihn abgesehen. Slash! HPxDM(später)

So das wars erstmal. Wenns noch Fragen gibt, immer her damit!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Lg eure Misamy

* * *

**Prolog**

Hart war er auf den durchnässten Waldboden aufgeschlagen. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und wie er wusste, blutete er aus unzähligen Wunden. Doch es war vorbei. Voldemort war tot.

Der Regen prasselte gnadenlos auf ihn nieder. Seine Brille war verloren gegangen und so sah er nur verschwommen in den Himmel empor. Immer wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er schloss sie vor Schmerzen. Sein Kopf hatte ordentlich was abbekommen, stellte er nüchtern fest. Er hatte das Blut an seiner Schläfe schon früh bemerkt, doch er glaubte, dass er auch eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf hatte. Zu mindestens tat es dort auch ziemlich weh. Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die Schmerzen auf seiner Brust. Der letzte Fluch Voldemort hatte sie regelrecht aufgerissen und nur um wenige Millimeter das Herz verfehlt. Dass er dafür einen seiner Lungenflügel verletzt hatte, spürte er umso mehr. Das könnte niemand überleben. Nicht mal in der Zauberwelt.

Er würde also sterben. Der Gedanke kam so nüchtern über ihn, dass er innerlich fast lachen musste. Erstaunlich, dass man es in so einer Situation noch so denken konnte.

Sterben. Ganz allein sterben. Denn der Kampf war so schnell außer Kontrolle geraten, dass sie irgendwann tief in den verbotenen Wald eingedrungen waren, weg von den kämpfenden Massen. Und auch wenn sie eine Spur der Zerstörung hinterlassen hatten, würde es doch wahrscheinlich zu lange dauern, ihn zu finden und ihm Hilfe zu bringen. Neben dem n leblosen Körper seines Feindes würde er also ebenfalls sterben.

Und wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn wieder abgöttisch verehren. Ihr Held. Pah! Nichts von dem hatte er je gewollt. Ein normales Leben, mit normalen Fehlern, war alles wonach er immer gestrebt hatte. Nicht in einen Krieg zu kämpfen, den er nicht begonnen hatte. Nicht in einen Krieg zu sterben, den er beenden sollte. Und doch würde genau dies passieren. Das Leben war doch manchmal so unfair.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte aus den Dickicht, die sich ihm langsam näherten. Rettung oder endgültiges Verderben? Harry war zu schwach um überhaupt noch den Kopf zu drehen und so mussten seine Ohren für ihn sehen. Er hörte, wie sich die fremde Person erst dem Leichnam Voldemort näherte und diesen untersuchte, dann plötzlich einen Zauber sandte und schließlich hörte er das Prasseln von Feuer. Magischen Feuer, wohl gemerkt, denn ein normales wäre bei diesen Regen sofort wieder ausgegangen. Verbrannte der oder die Fremde gerade wirklich die Leiche Voldemorts? Wollte wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass der verdammte Drecksack wirklich tot war, dachte Harry hämisch und schaffte es sogar zu lächeln.

Im nächsten Moment beugte sich jemand über ihn. Ein junges Gesicht und doch so unendlich alt. Die Augen blutrot und gefährlich, dennoch auf eine seltsame Weise beruhigend. Sein Blick – das war Harry erahnen konnte – fuhr über seinen Körper und stellte wohl fest, dass er so gut wie tot war. Doch Harrys Augen waren offen und diese konnte er noch bewegen und das war wohl das Lebenszeichen, was der junge Vampire – denn das war er, wie Harry nebenbei feststellte – wohl gesucht hatte.

»Du lebst noch, den Ahnen sei Dank!«, erklärte er mit etwas zittriger Stimme. Passte irgendwie nicht zu seinen restlichen Äußeren. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare – irgendwie eine Vorurteil, wie Harry in diesem Moment einfiel – und seine Haut war, wie es sich für einen Vampire gehörte, aschfahl. Sein ganzes Äußeres strahlte eine Würde und Stärke aus, die im starken Kontrast zu seinem Verhalten stand.

Er lebte, ja aber wie lange noch, fragte Harry sich in Gedanken und wie, als ob der Vampir es gehört hatte, sagte er: »Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder! Ich – ich bring dich hoch ins Schloss!« Harry hörte wie er eine Trage herausbeschwor und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob Vampire zaubern konnten. Sie waren als menschenähnliche Geschöpfe im Ministerium eingetragen, das hatte Harry behalten und gebissene Vampire könnten ja durchaus früher einmal Zauberer gewesen sein, aber konnten sie nach dem Biss auch noch zaubern? Wie zur Bestätigung wurde er im nächsten Moment sanft mit dem Wingardium Leviosa auf die eben beschworene Trage gelegt. Dass er dabei trotz allen große Schmerzen hatte, konnte dabei nicht verhindert werden. Er stöhnte leise und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Im nächsten Moment – oder war er kurz bewusstlos gewesen – waren plötzlich viele Menschen um ihm herum.

»Er muss hoch ins Schloss«, sagte eine bekannte Stimme, doch Harry konnte sie nicht zuordnen. »Was ist mit dem Leichnam von Voldemort?«

»Verbrannt«, erklärte der junge Vampire (ist das ne Marotte ?) und Harry glaubte, dass er auf das noch immer prasselnde Feuer deutete.

»Gut gemacht, Junge«, erklärte da eine weitere Stimme, die Harry nicht kannte.

Die Dunkelheit griff langsam nach ihm. Immer wieder fielen seine Augen zu und es wu ürde immer schwerer, sie wieder nochmals zu öffnen. Jemand griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft. »Harry?«, hörte er die schwache, zittrige Stimme von Hermine nach ihn rufen. Warum klang sie so weit weg? Und warum bekam er die Augen nicht mehr auf? Er wollte Antworten, doch Dunkelheit hüllte ihn erneut ein und zog ihn mit sich. Starb er jetzt?

»Wo bleiben die verdammten Tränke? Stevens!« War das Madam Pomfrey? Es regnete nicht mehr, als er erwachte und so vermutete Harry, dass er inzwischen wohl im Schloss war. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch sein Körper verweigerte seinen Dienst. Das Atmen fiel zunehmend schwieriger und schmerzte bei jedem Versuch mehr Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

»Der wird nicht helfen, Poppy«, versuchte jemand beschwichtigend auf die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts einzureden.

Doch diese wollte noch nicht aufgeben. »Ich lasse diesen Jungen nicht sterben! Verdammt noch mal! Er ist noch nicht mal siebzehn und er hat uns alle gerettet! Jetzt müssen wir ihn retten! Die Tränke!«

»Sie sollten auf ihren Kollegen hören, Madam. Ihre Medizin kann den jungen Potter nicht mehr helfen.« Die gleiche Stimme, welche den jungen Vampir vorhin gelobt hatte, sprach nun wieder. Nicht arrogant, wie seine Worte vielleicht klangen, sondern eher mit einer neutralen Nüchternheit. Er war sich der Situation vollkommen klar.

»Seien Sie still, Sie verdammter Blutsauger!«, fauchte die Krankenschwester zurück.

»Poppy.« Harry erkannte die Stimme Dumbledores, welche versuchte die Krankenschwester zu beschwichtigen.

»_Sie_ können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Aber _wir_ können es«, erklärte der Vampir da wieder.

»Sie werden ihn nicht verwandeln!«, fauchte die Krankenschwester entsetzt und innerlich dankte er Poppy für diese Worte. Nein, da wollte er doch lieber sterben, als sich fortan von Blut ernähren zu müssen.

»Das hatten wir auch nicht vor. Aber hiermit«, er machte eine kurze Pause und Harry vermutete, dass er etwas hoch zeigte, »wäre er gerettet.«

»Nein!«, entfuhr es Poppy. »Auf keinen Fall! Die Suchtgefahr ist zu groß!«

»Dann wird er sterben«, erklärte der Vampir nüchtern.

»Poppy«, versuchte es Dumbledore erneut, »wir müssen ihn ja nicht alles geben. Nur so viel, dass er stabil genug ist, damit wir ihn mit unseren Mitteln heilen können.«

Harry ahnte ein Kopfschütteln seitens der Krankenschwester. »Albus, die Wirkung – egal wie gut sie heilt – kann schrecklich sein. Die Suchtgefahr-«

»-besteht bei einer kleinen Dosis wohl kaum«, beendete der Vampire und Harry hörte, wie er an sein Krankenbett herangetreten war. »Also?«

Harry hörte Poppy seufzen. »Tun Sie es.«

Er spürte, wie jemand seinen Kopf leicht anhob und etwas kaltes an seine Lippen führte. »Trink, Junge!« Wusste er, dass er wach war? Vielleicht. Immerhin hatten Vampire viel feinere Sinne. Er gab sich die größte Mühe die unangenehm kalte und bittere Flüssigkeit zu schlucken, oder sie einfach seine Kehle hinablaufen zu lassen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei und sein Kopf wurde wieder in die Kissen gebettet. Er spürte wie sich die kalte eisige Flüssigkeit in seinem Magen ausbreitete und plötzlich unangenehm warm wurde. Dann schien es ihm, als ob sie in alle seine Körperteile floss. Ihm wurde warm und kalt zu gleich. Er verkrampfte sich und alles um ihm herum rückte in den Hintergrund. Er konnte Stimmen ausmachen, doch das Blut rauschte selbst in seinen Ohren und nahm ihm die Sinne. Er wollte schreien, doch das konnte er nicht. Oh Gott, wann war das nur vorbei?

Während die Schmerzen anhielten, sackte er langsam in die Dunkelheit und war dankbar für ihre kalten Griffe, da sie welche den Schmerz betäubten.

**TBC...**


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel**

»ry? Harry? Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

Sichtlich genervt sah Harry zu Hermine, welche ihn so unwirsch angefahren hatte und blickte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie saßen in der großen Halle und waren mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, in weniger als einer Stunde würde es zudem Abendessen geben. Doch Harry hatte schnell aufgegeben seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und hatte seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen lassen. Er hatte nach den Zwillingen gesucht, doch sie waren nicht da. Sein Blick war kurz an Draco Malfoy hängen geblieben, der ihn kurz erwidert hatte, sich dann aber, wie es die Malfoys tun, arrogant abgewendet hatte.

Dass Voldemort endlich besiegt war, hatte nicht unbedingt Frieden zwischen den Häusern gebracht auch wenn mehr Slyhterins, als sie alle geglaubt hatten, gegen den Dunklen Lord gewesen waren und viele dafür auch hingenommen hatten, dass ihre Eltern in Askaban gelandet waren. Dennoch gab es einige, welche den Tod Voldemorts nicht mit Freude hingenommen hatten. Ob Malfoy dazu gehörte, wusste Harry nicht. Er tendierte eigentlich dazu, dass Malfoy gegen Voldemort gewesen war, doch er wusste es nicht genau. Er ließ nichts durchblicken.

»Nein, ich habe dir nicht zugehört, Hermine«, antwortete er jetzt auf die Frage seiner Freundin und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an, als er einfach aufstand und weg wollte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry würgte sie ab. »Lass es, Hermine, bitte!«

Sie schloss den Mund wieder und sah ihn nun traurig an. »Harry-«, fing sie an, doch sagte weiter nichts.

»Hey Alter, es gibt gleich Essen. Wohin willst du?«, fragte Ron stattdessen.

»Keinen Hunger«, war alles, was er sagte, dann verschwand er in Richtung Ausgang. Er spürte nicht nur die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich, sondern auch welche vom Slytherin-Tisch, doch er würde sich nicht umdrehen um zu erfahren, wer ihn nachsah.

Er wusste, dass seine Freunde über ihn sprachen. Dass er sich verändert hatte, dass er sich abschottete und niemanden mehr an sich heran ließ. So redeten sie schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres und würde Harry sein Verhalten nicht ändern, würden sie auch weiter so reden. Doch belügen und etwas vorspielen wollte er sie auch nicht. Also verhielt er sich lieber authentisch und machte ihnen auf diese Weise sorgen.

Sein Weg führte ihn sofort nach draußen. Es war einer der letzten warmen Sommertage im Oktober, der Herbst hielt schon Einzug und hatte den Bäumen bunte Blätter beschert, dennoch war es angenehm warm und Harry genoss es, dass sich die Wiesen immer mehr leerten, da die Schüler zum Essen gingen.

Seit dem Tag im Wald am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres hatte sich so viel verändert. Auch wenn er äußerlich gesund zu sein schien, so war er doch Stammgast bei Madam Pomfrey. Jede Woche stattete er ihr einen Besuch ab und ließ sich durchchecken.

Der Trank aus Vampirblut, den man ihm gegeben hatte, hatte ihn so weit stabilisiert, dass andere magische Tränke angeschlagen und ihn langsam kuriert hatten. Auch hatte er keine Sucht danach entwickelt, wie Madam Pomfrey befürchtet hatte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er wollte das Zeug nie wieder nehmen müssen.

Damals im Wald war sein einziger Gedanke gewesen, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Er wollte leben. Der Vampirbluttrank hatte zwar keine Sucht bei ihm ausgelöst, doch die Nebenwirkungen hatten es dennoch in sich. Harry war in eine tiefe Depression gefallen war und hatte das Leben nur noch verflucht. Man hatte ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen, aus Angst er könnte sich etwas antun. Und auch wenn er inzwischen diese Depression mehr oder weniger überwunden hatte, so war er doch nicht mehr der alte. Zu viel hatte sich verändert, zu viel war geschehen, als das er je wieder so etwas wie ein normales Leben führen könnte.

Sein Weg hatte ihn nahe an den See geführt und dort unter den Bäumen entdeckte er sie schließlich: die Zwillinge. Sie lagen an Stamm einer alten Eiche. Harry trat auf sie zu.

»Vampire, die sich sonnen. Also so was steht definitiv nicht in den Büchern. Ich sag ja immer: Man lernt viel besser an lebenden Objekten und Beispielen«, grinste er sie an.

Leonora, die jüngere der beiden, sah lächelnd von ihrem Buch im Schoß zu Harry auf. Sie hatte, wie ihr Zwillingsbruder Alexis, langes schwarzes Haar, welches immer sanft glänzte – Harry musste immer an die Shampoo-Werbungen in Fernsehen denken, denn ihre Haare sahen genauso oder sogar noch besser aus. Ihre Augen waren, wenn nicht gerade rot, von einem leuchtenden blau, ihr Gesicht schmal und grazil geschnitten. Sie überragte Harry um ein paar Zentimeter, war dafür aber sehr zierlich, wofür sie jede Menge Mädchen in Hogwarts beneideten. Um ihren Hals trug sie, ebenso wie ihr Bruder, einen kleinen roten Diamanten, ihren Blutkristall. Anders, als gebissene Vampire, brauchten geborene sich nicht ständig von Menschen zu ernähren. Sie hatten schon vor Jahrhunderten einen Weg gefunden, diese abscheulichen Art und Weise der Nahrungsaufnahme zu umgehen. Der Kristall hielt je nach seiner Stärke manchmal sogar Jahre und versorgte die Vampire kontinuierlich mit Blut, sodass gar kein Verlangen nach frischem Blut aufkam. Was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt, ab und zu bei einem Gönner einen Schluck zu nehmen, wusste Harry. Alexis, der ältere Zwilling, sah seiner Schwester zum Verwechseln ähnlich, auch wenn er nicht so zierlich wie sie war und seine Wangenpartie etwas maskuliner ausgebildet war. Außerdem war er nochmal ein gutes Stück größer als seine Schwester und seine Augen leuchteten statt blau in einem sanften grau, was Harry immer wieder stark an Malfoy erinnerte.

Dass ausgerechnet zwei Vampire mit den normalen Schülern von Hogwarts ihren Schulabschluss machten, war der erste Schritt der Gleichberechtigung magischer Geschöpfte, welche Dumbledore nach Voldemorts Tod angestrebt hatte. Seltsam, wenn man überlegte, dass dieser irgendwie das gleiche Ziel gehabt hatte. Aber der Vampirclan von Alexis und Leonora, welcher zu den ältesten und stärksten auf der ganzen Welt gehörte, hatte kurz vor der letzten Schlacht sich Dumbledore angeschlossen. Nur eine Bitte hatten sie damals ausgesprochen: Gleichberechtigung, sollten sie erfolgreich sein. Und Dumbledore hielt seine Versprechen. Seitdem wurden Aufklärungskampagnen gestartet, Mythen und Lügen in der magischen Bevölkerung mit Erfolg wiederlegt und das Ansehen von Vampiren – gerade von geborenen – wuchs mit jedem Tag mehr. Dass die Kinder des Clan-Oberhauptes ihre magische Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendeten – und entgegen vieler Befürchtungen kein Gemetzel anrichteten – half ebenfalls ihrem Ansehen. Zudem hatten sie wirklich hart gegen die Todesser und teilweise ihre eigenen Artgenossen gekämpft und auch ihnen war es zu verdanken, dass sie gesiegt hatten.

Dumbledores nächster Plan war die Akzeptanz von Werwölfen, weswegen er Remus wieder als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angestellt hatte.

Alexis lachte hohl und brachte Harry wieder in die Realität zurück. »Sehr witzig, Potter!« Er machte eine einladende Geste und Harry ließ sich neben ihn fallen. »Und damit eins klar ist: W_ir sonnen uns nicht!_« Harry lachte leise auf und Alexis fuhr fort. »Wir verbrennen zwar in der Sonne nicht, wie man gerne glaubt, allerdings sind wir auch keine Sonnenfanatiker. Wir genießen lediglich die letzten guten Tage mit schönen Wetter.«

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. »Klingt trotzdem lustig.«

Plötzlich wurde er rumgezogen und lag im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken, Alexis über ihn und grinste ihn mit gebleckten Zähnen an. Leonora stöhnte auf. »Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, oder wollt ihr das alle das sehen?«

Alexis sah seine Schwester grinsend an. »Keine Sorge, ist keiner in der Nähe, der zusehen könnte.«

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. »Trotzdem!«, beharrte sie. »_Ich_ will das auch nicht sehen.« Sie zog Harry mit Leichtigkeit aus Alexis Klauen und half ihm auf. »Und du solltest wissen, dass deine Freundin Hermine an die Decke geht, wenn sie rauskriegt, was da zwischen dir und meinen Bruder abgeht. Auch wenn sie ziemlich aufgeklärt ist, ist sie doch echt voreingenommen uns gegenüber und der Gedanke, dass ihr – was auch immer – miteinander habt, würde sie an die Decke gehen lassen und darauf hab ich keine Lust. Ich habe es gerade erst geschafft, dass sie uns einigermaßen normal behandelt.«

Harry klopfte sich seine Sachen ab und grinste sein Gegenüber an. Dass er Bi war, wusste inzwischen die ganze Schule und er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, in den letzten Wochen einige Betten aufzusuchen. Drei Partner – ein Mädchen und zwei Jungs – hatte er in den drei Monaten, seitdem die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, verschlissen. Harry hatte festgestellt, dass er zurzeit nur eines wollte: Sex. Und den bekam er leider von den meisten seiner Verehrern und Verehrinnen nicht. Die wollten alle etwas Ernsteres. Und damit waren seine potentiellen Partner relativ rar geworden. Seit kurzen hatte er was mit Alexis angefangen, etwas rein körperliches, nichts mehr. Und da Harry nicht schon wieder den neuesten Klatsch über sich in den Zeitungen lesen wollte – schon gar nicht, wenn er mit einem Vampir zusammen war – hielt er es vor der ganzen Schule geheim. Mit Erfolg. Niemand wusste von ihm und Alexis, es war einzig und allein bekannt, dass es nichts Ernstes war und dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ein Mann war, mit dem Harry verkehrte. Und auch wenn ganz Hogwarts wissen wollte, wer nun die neueste Errungenschaft ihres Helden war, so blieb dieses Geheimnis vorerst noch unter ihnen drein geheim. Und Harry war dankbar dafür.

»Schon gut, Leo. Du hast ja Recht«, gab er nach und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Schloss. Alexis folgte ihren und lief schließlich neben Harry her. »Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, ja. Wir sind vorsichtig.«

Natürlich waren Harrys Mitschüler aufgefallen, dass er ausgeprägt oft mit den Vampirzwillingen zusammen war und einige vermuteten bereits etwas mehr dahinter, als Freundschaft, aber die größere Erklärung zu ihren Beziehungen, welche die Allgemeinheit kannte, half bis jetzt dieses Gerücht klein zu halten. Immerhin war es Alexis, welcher Harry im Wald gefunden hatte, es war Alexis und Leos Vater, welcher Harry den Trank verabreicht hatte, der ihn das Leben gerettet hatte und es waren die Zwillinge gewesen, die Harry an sich ran gelassen hatte, nachdem er in seiner Depression alle anderen von sich weggestoßen hatte. Sie hatten innerhalb der kurzen Zeit eine enge Freundschaft aufgebaut, welche Harry nur ungern wieder lösen wollen würde.

Leo hatte ihre Hand in Harrys Hand, dessen Arm immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag, gelegt und drückte sie fest. »Du bist heut schon wieder so aufgewühlt«, stellte sie besorgt fest.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus und verfluchte ihre verdammt guten Sinne. »hab nur schlecht geschlafen und mich erinnert. Das geht vorbei«, beruhigte er sie. Sie nickte stumm und warf ihren Bruder einem vielsagenden Blick zu. Harry zog genervt seinen Arm weg. »Hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen!«, brummte er verärgert und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Alexis holte schnell zu ihm auf und hielt ihn im Gehen auf. Harry erwartete eine Entschuldigung oder weitere Ausdrücke ihrer Sorge, doch anstatt dessen fragte er nur: »Heute Abend?«

Harry nickte, machte sich los und betrat kurz darauf das Schloss und steuerte auf die große Halle zu. Er sollte etwas Essen und sich mit Hermine versöhnen. Oder es zu mindestens versuchen. Die Zwillinge blieben zurück. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht am Abendessen teilnehmen. Das taten sie nur selten. Immerhin aßen sie nichts.

Also betrat allein er als einer der letzten Schüler die große Halle. Seine Freunde erkannten ihn schon von weitem und machten ihm sofort Platz. Hermine wollte bereits ansetzten, doch er würgte sie ab. »Hermine«, sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an. »Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ruppig war, ok?« Sie nickte stumm. »Ich hab die Nacht schlecht geschlafen«, setzte er als Erklärung noch hinter her und sie nickte nochmals wissend stumm.

Ron grinste breit. »Apropo Nacht. Du hast gestern wieder nicht bei uns im Schlafsaal geschlafen.«

Harry grinste schwach. »Willst du irgendwas andeuten, Ron?«

»Ach, Harry! Du weißt doch, wie neugierig wir alle sind«, warf nun auch Dean ein.

Harry lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und spielte mit der Gabel rum. »Und ihr wisst, dass es nichts ernstes ist, nur Sex. Und dass wir es deswegen lieber geheim halten.« Ein allgemeines Stöhnen zog sich durch die Runde, alle waren – wie immer – enttäuscht, nichts aus Harry ausgekriegt zu haben.

»Na ja, solange du dich nicht von den beiden Vampiren verführen lässt«, warf Hermine ein und ruinierte erneut die Stimmung. Die anderen sahen Hermine warnend an, doch die fuhr unbeirrt fort. »Ich will ja nur sagen, dass ich gelesen hab, dass man davon schnell sehr abhängig wird, nicht nur vom – ähm – Sex«, sie machte eine kurze Pause und wurde deutlich röter als sie letztes erwähnte, »sondern auch vom Beißen.«

Harry wedelte ab. »Hermine, ich kenn deine Predigten auswendig und ich bin vorsichtig, falls ich mich mit Lex oder Leo einlassen sollte, aber das nervt wirklich, ok. Sie sind meine Freunde und ich mag es echt nicht wie du immer über sie sprichst.«

Hermine wurde etwas kleiner und nickte entschuldigend. »Tut mir leid, Harry, es ist nur so, ich mach mir einfach Sorgen. Es ist so viel passiert und -«

»Und ich hab alles überlebt. Dann überlebe ich auch noch mein letztes Schuljahr und kann auf mich allein aufpassen und mir selbst aussuchen, wen ich mir ins Bett hole.« Er sah sie eindringlich an. »Ok?«

Sie gab nach und nickte resignierend.

»Sehr schön. Themawechsel. Hat jemand schon rausgefunden, welchen Trank Snape in seiner bescheuerten Hausaufgabe meint?«, fragte er und erhielt einstimmiges Kopfschütteln. Alle seufzten geschlagen und für das restliche Abendessen waren Snapes Aufgaben das einzige Tischgespräch, nach und nach gingen sie alle Tränke in ihren Buch durch, in der Hoffnung, doch noch den richtigen Trank zu finden und endlich den verdammten Aufsatz schreiben zu können.

Das Gewicht seines Partners lastete schwer auf Harry, doch es störte ihn nicht. Sie waren in einen tiefen und heißen Kuss gefangen und Harry spürte Lex Hände über seinen Körper herab wandern. Sein rechtes Knie drängte sich zwischen seine Beine und drückte gegen seine anschwellende Erregung. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Lex Hände fuhren sanft und animalisch zugleich über Harrys Oberkörper, blieben an seinen Brustwarzen hängen und massierten sie sanft, nur um sie im nächsten Moment sanft zudrücken, was Harry erneut zum Stöhnen brachte. Harry zerrte unwirsch an den Hemd seines Partners.

Sie lösten den Kuss und sahen sich aus hungrigen Augen aus an. »Du hast eindeutig zu viel an«, murmelte Harry und fummelte an den Knöpfen des Hemdes rum.

»Dito«, entgegnete Lex und löste Harrys Finger von seinem Hemd. Er setzte sich auf Harry und öffnete mit einer fließenden Bewegung erst sein eigenes Hemd, dann das von Harry. Dann beugte er sich herunter und begann mit seiner Zunge über Harry Oberkörper zu fahren. Er biss ihn in die Brustwarzen und Harry räkelte sich stöhnend unter ihm. Lex lachte teuflisch und machte sich, während er wieder mit der Zunge über Harrys Oberkörper fuhr, an dessen Hose zu schaffen. Flink öffnete er sie und streifte sie herunter. Unter Harrys Boxershorts beulte sich seine Erektion schon mächtig auf und sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand darüber, was Harry erneut zum Stöhnen brachte. Als nächstes war die Unterhose verschwunden und Lex wanderte mit seiner Zunge immer weiter hinab, während seine Hand sanft über Harrys Glied streichelte.

»Mehr!«, stöhnte Harry und warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

»Sag bitte!«, murmelte Lex zurück und streichelte erneut über Harrys Glied. Er stöhnte.

»Gott, du verdammter Vampir!«, presste Harry heraus und wollte schon selbst Hand anlegen, doch mit einer flinken Bewegung von Lex hielt er sie zurück. »Na na! Was hab ich gesagt?«

Harry stöhnte und wehrte sich, doch gegen den Vampir würde er nicht ankommen. »Oh Merlin, bitte!«

Lex grinste dreckig und fuhr erneut über Harrys Glied mit seiner freien Hand. »Bitte was?«, fragte er gemein.

»Gott Lex, Quäl mich nicht so! ICH WILL DICH! BITTE!«, stöhnte Harry auf und wand sich unter den sanften Berührungen.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte und nahm Harrys Glied dann mit einem Mal in den Mund. Harry stöhnte, als er Lex Zunge an seinen Glied entlangfahren spürte und seine nun wieder freien Hände legten sich auf dessen Kopf. Immer wieder schob sein Verführer sein Glied in den Mund, vor und zurück. Harry sah bereits Sterne, als er einen Finger an seinem Eingang spürte. »Gott, ja! Mehr! Tu es!«, stöhnte Harry ungehalten und beugte sich ihm entgegen.

Lex drang mit einem Finger langsam und vorsichtig in ihm ein und weitete ihn vorsichtig. Schnell waren ein zweiter und dritter Finger dazu gekommen und stießen immer wieder vor und zurück und trafen dabei Harrys Lustpunkt. Kurz bevor er jedoch über die Klippe springen konnte, zog Lex sich zurück. Harry wollte schon protestieren, als Lex zu ihm nach oben kam und ihn sanft ins Ohr flüsterte: »Umdrehen. Auf alle vier, mein Süßer!«

Harry tat sofort, was er wollte und spürte im nächsten Moment wie sich Seile um seine Handgelenke schlossen und ihn ein wenig nach vorne zogen, sodass nur noch sein Hintern in die Höhe ragte. Er keuchte erregt. »Heute wieder Fesselspiele, Lex?«, fragte er und keuchte, als er dessen Glied an seinem Eingang spürte.

»Du weißt, doch, dass ich es liebe, dich zu kontrollieren!« Mit diesen Worten versenkte er sich in Harry und beide stöhnten erregt auf. Harry sah Sterne und schrie leise auf. Dann begann sich Lex endlich in ihm zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. »Mehr! Härter!«, brüllte Harry und rieb sich ihm entgegen. Lex ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, stieß immer heftiger zu, versenkte sich immer tiefer in Harry und ließ ihn wieder und wieder vor Lust aufschreien. Seine rechte Hand wanderte nach vorne zu Harrys Glied und begann es wieder sanft zu massieren und darüber zu fahren. Erneut schrie Harry erregt auf. Dann beugte sich Lex nach vorne über Harrys Rücken und begann wieder mit der Zunge über seine Haut zu fahren. Wieder schrie Harry unter einen Stoß auf. Sie waren ihren Höhepunkt nahe.

»Nicht da, wo man es sehen kann, Lex!«, presste Harry zwischen zwei Stößen und wie zur Bestätigung versenkte sich Lex noch einmal tief in ihm. Er spürte, dass Harry gleich kam und stieß nochmals fest zu. Harry kam und Lex folgte ihn, sofort mit einem tiefen Stoß. Gleichzeitig biss er ihn in die Schulter und trank zwei Schlucke des kostbaren Blutes seines Geliebten. Harry schrie auf und zitterte leicht, als die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus ihn durchzogen. Lex zog seine Zähne zurück und leckte über die Wunde, welche nicht mehr blutete und sich bereits zu schließen begann.

Schwer atmend lagen sie übereinander, Lex noch immer in Harry versenkt, dann zog er sich zurück und drehte Harry auf den Rücken, die Fesseln liefen nun direkt über seinen Kopf zu. Harry sah ihn mit leicht verklärten Blick grinsend an und ließ seinen Blick über Lex schweifen. »Kannst wohl nicht genug kriegen, was?«, fragte er und Lex beugte sich über ihn und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, während seine Hand sich erneut um Harrys Glied schloss und sanft auf und ab fuhr. Der Gryffindor stöhnte in den Kuss und bog sich der Hand entgegen.

»Bereit für die nächste Runde?«, fragte Lex, als sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

Harry grinste dreckig und im nächsten Moment versenkte sich Lex erneut in ihm und brachte Harry zum Stöhnen.

**TBC...**


End file.
